


Reward

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Body Worship, Collars, Dom/sub, Domme Veronica, F/F, How is that not a tag, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Heather Chandler, Teasing, guided masturbation, nobody needs to use them in this but they're there, this is the first sex thing i've written all on my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: It's been a long day, but Veronica has an idea for how to reward Heather for all her hard work.





	Reward

Heather sighed as she fell back onto the pillows, allowing the feel of the sheets against her bare back to soothe her. Somehow, today had been more draining than usual, and all she wanted to do is curl up and sleep. Yeah. Sleep sounded good. No decisions to make, nobody to lead, nothing for her to control.

At that, her lips quirked up at the edges. Control. She’d love to lose control right about now. Almost right on cue, her phone lit up with a text notification.

_How are you feeling, Gorgeous?_

All at once, Heather felt a wave of relief wash over her. Veronica had that effect on her, it seemed. Grinning, she typed out her reply.

_Tired. Today was… rough._

She chuckled at the double entendre there. Veronica would almost definitely have some kind of witty reply.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Aw, sweetie :( in that case, would you like me to be gentle tonight? ;)_

Heather snorted, typing out a quick _Yes please, Mistress,_ and waiting for her response. While she waited, her hand came up to the steel neckwire collar, toying with the little heart-shaped padlock.

She jumped a bit at the sound of someone trying to call her. She peered at her phone curiously, and accepted the call as soon as she saw Veronica’s contact name on the screen.

“Hey there, Princess.” Veronica said, the soothing lilt of her voice warming Heather from the inside out.

Heather smiled. “It’s good to hear your voice, Mistress.”

“You just saw me a few hours ago.” Veronica’s voice took on a teasing tone. “Are you that eager to play?”

“I’m always eager for you, Mistress.” Submission came easy in times like these, when all Heather wanted to do is surrender to someone. “I wish you were here, touching me.” Then, for an added bit of temptation, “I already took off my shirt.”

“I’d love to come over, Princess,” Veronica said sweetly, “But I can’t. Mom and Dad are out and they’ve got the car keys. But we can still have fun like this.”

“I don’t see how this could possibly be any fun if your hands aren’t on me,” Heather pouted.

“My hands don’t have to be on you for me to dominate you, lovely.”

Heather suppressed a whimper. She had an idea of where this was going. “What did you have in mind, Mistress?”

“First, no talking unless I give you permission. Your safeword is always an exception.” She heard Veronica hum thoughtfully. “Tell me, are you wearing your collar?”

Heather huffed out a laugh. “I can’t exactly take it off without the key, Mistress.”

“Good. In that case, I expect total obedience during this scene, unless you need to stop, in which case you can use your safeword. Are we clear?”

Heather nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Wonderful. Now, you remember your safewords, correct?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Recite them.”

Heather rolled her eyes despite the fond smile on her face. “Green to continue, Yellow to pause, and Red to stop.”

“Perfect. You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Always for you, Mistress.” Heather said.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Veronica was using her domme voice now. The realization sent a shiver of anticipation down Heather’s spine.

“Are there any other rules, Mistress?”

“Impatient,” Veronica tsked, “But I suppose it’s to be expected from such a spoiled pet. No more rules. The two I’ve given you will be plenty. Now, go ahead and put me on speaker. You’ll need both of your hands free for this.”

Heather does, and props the phone up against a pillow before laying back down.

“Now, tell me, are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl.” Heather gasps, and hears Veronica chuckle on the other end of the line. “You make such pretty sounds for me, lovely girl. Why don’t we start with something simple. I want you to take a deep breath for me. In.”

Heather takes in a deep, shuddering breath.

“Good. Now, breathe out, nice and slow.”

She does.

“Tell me, how did that feel?”

“Very good, Mistress.”

“I’m glad. You deserve to relax a bit from time to time.” Heather can imagine Veronica’s encouraging smile as she lets the words wash over her. “You had such a hard day today, didn’t you?”

Heather nods, despite knowing Veronica isn’t there to see it.

“You’ve been working so hard this week. How about you take some time to reward yourself? I’d do it myself if I was there, but I suppose you’ll have to make do with your own hands, won’t you?”

Heather lets out a petulant whine, and pouts at the amused laugh she gets in response.

“I know you’d prefer my hands on you. Touching you oh so gently, holding your hands above your head while I tease you until you beg…”

Heather whines again.

“You haven’t already started touching yourself, have you?” Veronica’s voice is sugary sweet, “I’d need to punish you if you did.”

“I haven’t,” Heather admits, “But I’d like to.”

“It’s good that you haven’t. I have a lot planned for you. You don’t get a chance to just appreciate your body very often, so I’m going to talk you through it. You won’t have any trouble pretending I’m the one touching you, will you sweetheart?”

Heather bites her lip, pressing her thighs together to relieve some of the need building there. “No, Mistress.”

“Tell me, have you done it before?”

“Yes, Mistress.” _And I’d like to do it again if you’d just give me the order, already._

“Well, this time you have the added bonus of hearing my voice,” Veronica says, “We’re gonna go nice and slow. I’m going to take good care of you, Princess.”

Heather groans, hands fisting in the sheets impatiently.

“You said you’re not wearing a shirt, right?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. I want you to reach your hands up and rub your shoulders.”

Heather pauses, unsure of where Veronica is going with this, before complying.

“Feel how warm your hands are, the gentle pressure against your body as you work the knots out of your muscles. I’ll bet it feels good, doesn’t it?”

Heather sighs, working the tension out of her shoulders. A massage always helped her unwind after a bad day, but Veronica wasn’t there to do it, so she was going to guide Heather through it.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl. Now we’re going to move a little lower. I know you love it when my hands move over your stomach, just touching wherever I can reach. Your sides, your back, your cute little tummy, I love it all. I want you to touch there, just like you know I would if I was there to do it myself.”

Heather gasped as her fingers skimmed along the waistband of her skirt, tickling the sensitive skin there. Still, she knew better than to disobey an order, even if Veronica couldn’t see, so she moved her hands higher, caressing herself the way Veronica loved to whenever they got a moment alone, the tips of her fingers barely grazing the undersides of her breasts.

“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself,” Veronica remarked, “Let’s do that again, but this time, I want you to drag your nails along your sides. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make you make those cute little whimpering sounds you know I love so much.”

Heather complied eagerly, a high pitched whine tearing free from her throat as her nails sent a pleasurable shock through her system.

 _“Beautiful.”_ Veronica cooed. “You’re doing so well, pretty girl. Tell me, How do you feel?”

“ _Nnh,_ good, Mistress. I feel good.” _I want to feel even better, though._

“Good girl. Do you think you’re ready for a little more?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Veronica chuckles. “Alright then. We’ve been focusing on everywhere except the sensitive parts, haven’t we? I think we should remedy that.”

Heather is inclined to agree.

“I want you to sit up, I want you to unhook your bra,” Veronica instructs, “And I want you to let it slide off your shoulders before you toss it aside.”

Heather almost rushes to comply, but stops herself. Veronica wants her to be patient. She can be patient. Especially if her reward is what she’s hoping it’ll be.

“Now,” Veronica says, voice dark and soothing, “I want you to touch your breasts, nice and slow. Tease yourself.”

Heather almost laughs at that. That’s what she’s been doing this whole time. Still, she brings her hands up to her chest, teasing herself as her Mistress instructed, toying with her nipples and coaxing soft, keening whimpers from her own lips.

“That’s a good girl.” Veronica coos, and Heather’s heart swells at the praise. “I wonder, have you closed your eyes? Do you have your bottom lip between your teeth and your eyes shut tight while you do this? I’d love to see it next time. Tell me, would you like me to do this to you again sometime, in person?”

“ _Yes,_ Mistress.”

“You’ve got such pretty eyes. Nice stormy gray. I don’t think I’ve ever seen gray eyes before. So expressive, too. I love seeing how wide they get when I touch you.” Veronica sighs through the phone, and Heather can almost feel the warm breath against the back of her neck, as if Veronica’s really there behind her, guiding her hands where they need to be.

“Maybe I _won’t_ touch you the next time we try something like this,” Veronica muses, “Maybe I’ll just watch while you touch yourself in all those ways I like to touch you. Maybe I’ll have you show me how you do it when I’m not around. Maybe I’ll have you use a vibrator on yourself while I touch the rest of you.”

Heather whines, a pleading sound, before huffing out a sigh when all she gets is amused chuckling.

“Patience, pet, or else I might have to get mean~” God, Heather can practically _hear_ the smirk on Veronica’s face. “Don’t worry though,” Veronica hums, “I’d still let you cum. _Eventually._ ”

Heather bites back a groan.

“Tell me, what are you still wearing?”

“My skirt, my panties… I haven’t taken off my socks yet.”

“The pretty red thigh highs?” Veronica asks.

“Yeah, those are the ones. Why?”

“Leave those on.”

Heather snorts. “You like the idea of fucking me while I’m wearing nothing but my collar and thigh highs?”

Veronica chuckles darkly. “I don’t remember asking you a question, Princess.”

Heather realizes her mistake a moment too late. “I-”

“Don’t worry, lovely,” Veronica says, “I’m not going to punish you now. This is your reward, remember? I’ll wait until next time. Does that sound good?”

“Yes. Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re welcome, pet. Now, take off the skirt. The panties will have to stay on for a bit longer, though.”

Heather pouts, but tosses the skirt to the floor anyways.

“You’re so soft, you know that?” Veronica says, “I love just touching you wherever you’ll let me. I especially love your thighs, though. I think you know what I’m about to ask you to do at this point.”

Heather nods, and her hands tease along the edges of the thigh high stockings, along the tops of her thighs, avoiding what lies between them. She can't touch there yet. Not without an order.

“I’m curious, sweetheart,” Veronica says, “Be honest. How much more do you think you can take?”

Heather bites back a moan. “I haven’t even touched myself yet, Mistress.”

“You’re wrong, lovely. You’ve been touching yourself this whole time. Just not where you hoped to be touching yourself. And you didn’t answer my question.” Veronica’s voice is lower, more demanding, as she asks, “How much more do you think you can take before you cum?”

Heather does moan this time. “I want to cum, Mistress. I don’t know how much more I can stand. I don't think I can take much more of this.”

“No? I’ll spare you this time, then.”

Heather wants to cry with relief.

“Touch yourself. Over your panties.”

She groans, desperate, as she teases her clit through the thin fabric, finding herself careening towards an orgasm faster than she would have thought.

“Ooh, someone sounds close. And you’ve only just gotten started, too. Do I turn you on that much?” Veronica’s voice is teasing, and Heather loves this feeling. Loves being so close, but having no control over whether or not she actually gets what she wants. All of her control went to Veronica the moment they started this scene.

“ _Fuck_ -yes, Mistress. Please let me cum!”

“Such a vulgar mouth,” Veronica says, “I’ll have to put it to better use the next time I have you alone. Would you like that, pet? Would you like me to hold your head there, between my thighs, and have you get me off with just your mouth?”

“Yes! _Yes,_ Mistress!”

“You’re so close, aren’t you? You really want to cum?”

Heather doesn’t speed up, instead maintaining her speed and pressure to keep herself right on the edge until Veronica gives her an order. “Please, Mistress!”

“Imagine if I just decided not to let you cum, even after all this. If I made you wait until the next time we’re alone together to make you cum.” She hears Veronica chuckle darkly. “Imagine if I banned you from touching yourself until I got the chance to fuck you myself. And there’s no way of knowing how long it would take for us to find an opportunity to be alone long enough for you to cum.”

Heather whines, and it seems like Veronica’s finally ready to give her what she wants.

“You’ve earned it, though. It’s time for your reward. Cum for me, lovely girl. You’ve done so well.”

That’s all it takes before Heather picks up speed, just slightly, and moans, long and loud into the phone, hips twitching and bucking against her hand as she rides out her orgasm.

It’s not until she slumps back against the mattress, spent, that she hears Veronica’s voice again.

“That sounded _beautiful,_ sweetheart.” Veronica sounds _awed_ by her, which has a surge of pride settling in Heather’s chest. “You were so good. Tell me, are you ready to end the scene?”

“Mmm, yeah, I think I’m ready to be done now,” Heather mumbles, suppressing a yawn, “You really tired me out.”

Veronica laughs. “I’m glad I managed to help you relax a bit. I wish I was there to see how you look right now, but I’ll get my chance soon enough.”

Heather hums in agreement. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

Veronica laughs. “We have classes together, princesa. You’ll see me plenty tomorrow.”

“It’s not the same,” Heather pouts.

“I know, tesoro,” Veronica says, “But it’s only a couple more days until Saturday, and then we can spend the whole day alone together, just you and me. Does that sound good?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good. Rest up, pretty girl. Tomorrow’s a new day, and you’re going to need to get enough sleep to face the world when it comes to greet you.”

Heather yawns, smiling sleepily. “Okay. G’night. Love you.”

“I love you too, Heather. Sweet dreams.”

Heather barely manages to end the call before she drifts off into a deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like! I appreciate any feedback that helps me write better, so please let me know if there's something I can improve on next time!
> 
> And as always, don't hesitate to send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
